<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desire, I'm Hungry by Maredwill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730234">Desire, I'm Hungry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maredwill/pseuds/Maredwill'>Maredwill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Eater Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Literal dream eating, M/M, Rage form, Rage form Sora (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, basically Riku craves nightmares like a vampire craves blood, dream eater but make it vampire!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maredwill/pseuds/Maredwill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been months since Sora last had a nightmare and Riku is struggling to ignore his thirst, but he has no choice. Sora has no idea how his dream eating abilities work, and he doesn't WANT his boyfriend to have more nightmares. The only solution is to ignore his cravings, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desire, I'm Hungry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The water slid down Riku's throat, slick, wet, cool, and doing nothing to soothe the ache at the back of his throat. He slammed the glass on the counter and shut his eyes, arms trembling from his clenched fists to his shoulders. </p><p>This was getting out of hand. It had been months since Sora had a nightmare and this neglected craving was getting harder and harder to ignore. It was quiet during the day, buried beneath fighting or research or spending time with Sora, but at night it would make itself known, burning his throat and chest and reminding him how long it had been since it was last sated. It was getting to the point where when he was in bed, curled around Sora from behind and slowly slipping from consciousness, a bigger part of him than he'd like to admit would hope that the boy he claimed to love so much would have a nightmare, the more frightening the better. </p><p>Riku wasn't sure how sick that was. Sora didn't remember his nightmares after Riku consumed them, but even so, having them still wasn't supposed to be a good thing. He was just so <em>hungry</em>.</p><p>It had taken him a while to realize what would happen if Sora went long enough without a nightmare. In the beginning, the nightmares were so frequent Riku had plenty to feast on, the echo of hunger barely starting before he was enjoying his next meal. Sora always asked him about what it was like and Riku kept his answers vague, making it seem like there was nothing interesting about being a dream eater. </p><p>He didn't want Sora to worry. As far as he could tell he didn't <em>need</em> the nightmares. As much as that hunger in him craved and begged and desired, there was no physical consequence to ignoring it. He could eat and drink just fine, there was no effect on his magic or his strength, he was able to function completely normally. As long as he ignored the part of him that was <em>starving</em> and crying out to be fed. </p><p>His throat clenched and he closed his eyes, swallowing around the pain. It usually took about two weeks of no nightmares for him to start to feel it, but the severity of the nightmares seemed to matter. Sora's last nightmare was wonderfully horrible and Riku ate and ate, waking up the next morning buzzing with power and satiety, waking Sora up with a hand down his pants because he needed to thank him even if Sora didn't know why. </p><p>His mouth watered at the memory of the silky sweetness of Sora's terror quenching his thirst. If he could have a quarter of that nightmare right now it would be enough, he just needed <em>something</em>.</p><p>"Riku?"</p><p>His eyes flew open and he spun around, facing Sora who was shuffling into the kitchen with a frown on his face. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Yeah," Riku reassured, smile not even disingenuous because it was always easy to smile around Sora, especially when he was in rumpled PJs and sporting droopy eyelids. "I was just getting some water." </p><p>"Kay," Sora said around a large yawn, arms wrapping around Riku's waist. "Can we go to bed?" </p><p>Riku smiled and kissed him softly, not able to resist. Sora hummed happily and kissed back, stretching up on his tiptoes to reach. They parted at the same time, smiling lovingly at each other. Riku stroked his thumb briefly over Sora's cheek and then laid an arm across his shoulders.</p><p>"Yeah," he agreed, letting out a yawn of his own, "time for bed." </p><p>They laid in the dark, Sora's arm flung across Riku's stomach and head nuzzled against his chest, and Riku buried the pang in him with feelings of love and happiness and peace. He wasn't going to let his dream eater side effects get in the way of their happiness.</p><p>++++</p><p>Easier said than done. Sora continued to sleep peacefully, and Riku continued to yearn. Every morning he woke up unsatisfied his composure slipped a little bit more. It got to the point where he caught himself daydreaming about ways he could trigger Sora having a nightmare and then hating himself for the thought. He would never want that, not really. He loved Sora and would never bring him harm. Still, the thought kept popping up like an annoying fly. </p><p>Riku's patience was beginning to fray, so when Mickey asked if he'd accompany him to a far-off world for some rare materials he jumped at the chance. Normally, he didn't like being apart from Sora for so long, but maybe some time away would help clear his head. If a small part of him knew Sora was more likely to have a nightmare the longer they were apart well, no one needed to know. </p><p>It took less than a day. Riku doubted the nightmare had anything to do with him leaving; it had been a long time since Sora was clingy enough to have a nightmare the second Riku wasn't around. Likely, it was just long overdue and happened to coincide with their trip. </p><p>Riku was so thankful he was asleep for it, even though he had timed his break from flying to coincide with when Sora would be asleep just in case. He had been deep in the depths of his own dreamless sleep when he felt a sharp tug in his stomach. The instinctual hunger in him was aiming for the nightmare before his brain caught up, salivating at the scent of what he had been craving for so long. He almost reached it, ready to rip the nightmare from Sora's mind and swallow it down when a blaring noise pierced through and ripped him from sleep instead. </p><p>He shot up and grabbed his phone, silencing his alarm before throwing his phone against the bunk wall. He dug his fingers into his hair and groaned. He had been <em>so close</em>. He could still taste the nightmare on the back of his tongue, a tantalizing tease of what he desired so deeply. He laid back and pulled his pillow over his face, yelling into it. </p><p>The hunger in him was snarling, losing it at coming so close to being fed and being denied. His hands were trembling and a thin sheen of sweat was covering his skin. He gripped the pillow tighter and let out another frustrated groan. It was clear he was too worked up to fall asleep again and still catch the nightmare. He briefly wondered if he could cast a sleep spell over himself. There was a chance he'd knock himself out for a full day with how agitated he was, but it would be worth it.</p><p>No. He wasn't going to stoop that low. He wasn't an <em>animal</em>, he could control himself. He needed to learn how to cope with going without because the length between Sora's nightmares would only increase. Riku had conquered darkness, sacrificed himself to a demon tide, pulled Sora back from unreality for fucks sake. He could handle an imaginary thirst. He took a deep breath and nodded to himself. He could do this. </p><p>Despite his affirmations, he spent every night of that trip desperately hoping he would have another chance to scratch the itch in him. When he arrived back home, catching Sora and spinning him around in greeting, the void in him was more ravenous than when he left. </p><p>++++</p><p>Riku endured for another two weeks before the universe cut him a break in the most unexpected way. He could feel himself reaching a breaking point and he was really starting to question what he would do if he had to wait months for Sora to have another nightmare. When he could manage to focus, he threw himself into research, finding nothing but dead ends since he seemed to really be the first human dream eater. When he couldn't focus around the ever-present longing pulsing in him he threw himself into fighting, taking any chance to go on a mission or spar. </p><p>He knew Sora could tell something was wrong and he was running out of time before his boyfriend would start demanding answers from him. There were only so many times he could get away with using sex to distract from Sora's worry and his own craving.</p><p>So, fighting is what he was doing now, him and Sora clearing out a particularly powerful nest of heartless. Riku was unforgiving, slamming his keyblade into any creature that got in his way. He was so preoccupied with the adrenaline thrumming through him and the thrill of the fight he didn't realize Sora needed him until too late. </p><p>Sora's health was dropping quickly and his magic was too depleted to heal himself. Riku reached out to cast a cure spell but before the magic could get past his fingertips Sora transformed.</p><p>There was a burst of crimson and black and Sora was cloaked in shadow, eyes yellow and feral as he tore through the heartless in front of him with bare hands. He was merciless, cleaving through the enemies in a flash of black, blue, and red. Before Riku knew what was happening the remaining heartless were defeated, and Riku was pushing Sora's shadowy form against the nearest wall and kissing him. </p><p>Riku's legs nearly gave out. He sucked the rage right out of Sora, the shadows coating his throat like the sweetest nectar. The hunger in him keened, finally being slaked after so, so long. It was gratification, repletion, pleasure, vindication, relief, <em>bliss</em>. He would have screamed his satisfaction if it didn't mean having to move his mouth away. Sora's furious magic was the succor to his deprivation, that beautiful anger filling him to the brim. </p><p>He licked the last drop of darkness away and pulled back with a gasp. He stood there panting, lungs burning while he tried to catch his breath, grin sated and pleased.</p><p>Sora stared at Riku, eyes wide and dazed with wonder. He lifted his hand and touched the corner of his mouth. </p><p>"Riku?"</p><p>"Sorry," Riku croaked out, the apology belied by his smile. </p><p>"What just happened?"</p><p>"I..." he swallowed, barely holding back a moan at the taste of violence still lingering on his tongue. He tried again. "I...drank your rage form."</p><p>Sora narrowed his eyes in confusion. "You...drank it?"</p><p>"Yeah," Riku said, licking his lips. He knew he wasn't being clear, knew he needed to explain, but he couldn't think straight around the pure pleasure of being <em>full</em>. "Like a nightmare," he managed to slur out. His brain felt like it did after a particularly good orgasm, slow and gooey, thoughts melting into one another. </p><p>"You drink my nightmares?" Sora's voice rose, his bewilderment and concern with Riku's behavior evident. </p><p>Riku nodded slowly. "Maybe...we need to talk?"</p><p>Sora laughed, high pitched and disbelieving. "You could say that!" He took Riku's hand, leading him back to the ship. "Are you alright?"</p><p>Riku's grin stretched all the way across his face. "Fantastic." </p><p>+++</p><p>"Ow!"</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me!" </p><p>Riku grabbed Sora's arm before he could land another punch. "Stop hitting me!" </p><p>Sora glared but complied, cupping Riku's hand between his instead. "Why didn't you tell me?" he repeated.</p><p>"I didn't want you to worry."</p><p>"I needed to worry! Were you just going to starve in silence?"</p><p>"I wasn't <em>starving</em>," Riku mumbled petulantly. </p><p>Sora dropped their hands and crossed his arms. "No? So there was another reason you jumped me in my rage form to <em>drink</em> it?"</p><p>"It's not like anything would have happened to me if I had waited."</p><p>"You don't know that!" </p><p>Sora moved closer on the bed and wrapped his hand around the back of Riku's neck. "I know you said it didn't affect your strength but you don't know what else could have happened. Maybe you'd go crazy!"</p><p>"I think you'd notice if I lost it." Sora's fretting was what he had been trying to avoid.</p><p>"Yeah, but you didn't tell me what was happening so I wouldn't know why or how to help you! Riku I'm serious this isn't a joke, you should have told me."</p><p>Riku sighed and looked down. "I know, you're right I'm sorry. I just..." he cut himself off and Sora took his hand again, the gentle fingers stroking over his skin encouraging him to continue. "I don't want you to have nightmares. It's a good thing you aren't having as many. I didn't want you to feel bad for something you can't control, especially something that is supposed to be positive for you." </p><p>Sora frowned and squeezed Riku's hand. "You shouldn't feel bad for something you can't control either," he said, throwing Riku's words right back at him. "You don't want me to have nightmares, but I don't want you to suffer. We need to figure this out."</p><p>Riku shook his head and squeezed back. "I looked, there's no documentation of anything like this. Like me." </p><p>The hand on his neck dropped away as Sora leaned back against the headboard, chewing his lip in thought. They were quiet for a few minutes, Riku lamenting his loss of control and Sora processing their new problem. </p><p>"Wait a minute," he said eventually, sitting up in excitement. "What about the sleeping realm?"</p><p>"What about it?" Riku asked, not knowing where this was going.</p><p>"It's teeming with nightmares. In the past, you only fought them with your keyblade, but maybe you can," Sora waved his hand in the air, "drink them or whatever too." </p><p>Riku opened his mouth to protest but shut it, thinking it over. "I honestly don't know," he said.</p><p>Sora bounced in place, the excitement taking over him. "You had no idea you could consume my rage form either! Clearly, you can do more than you know. It's worth a shot!"</p><p>Riku thought about it some more. It <em>was</em> worth a shot, and if it worked...he shivered a little. He could feed whenever he needed to, no more hunger pains gnawing at his insides. He nodded. </p><p>"It's worth trying." </p><p>Sora let out a little yelp of excitement and Riku laughed, pulling him into a kiss. </p><p>"Let's go," Sora said, standing up and summoning his keyblade.</p><p>"What? Right now?" Riku asked, following him to the center of the room.</p><p>Sora shrugged. "No time like the present. Besides, do you want to wait until you're desperate again to figure out a solution?"</p><p>Riku sighed again and nodded. "You're right." </p><p>Sora beamed, and then tilted his head. "If this doesn't work, do you think there's a way to induce nightmares?"</p><p>"Sora!" Riku scolded. "That's the last thing I want you to do. Promise me you won't try to give yourself nightmares."</p><p>"Why? When you step in I don't even know I have them, it wouldn't matter to me."</p><p>Riku crossed his arms and stared his boyfriend down.</p><p>Sora threw his hands up into the air with a sigh. "Fine, whatever, we'll think of something else." He crossed his arms behind his head, eyes looking off to the side in thought. "You know, I had a nightmare a couple of weeks ago when you were gone. Shame you missed it. Sounds like you really needed it." </p><p>The memory of having that tantalizing dream dangled in front of him only to be pulled away at the last second made him despair even now.</p><p>"You have no idea."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo! I finally got to write about dream eater Riku! Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>